Akki Akki no Mi
The Akki Akki no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit eaten by Rei R. Yoko, First Mate of the Anonymous Pirates. Though it has characteristics that make it similar to a Zoan, it is still considered to be a Paramecia type due to the fact that only one form is granted by its power, and once eaten, the user is stuck in that form permanently. Appearance The Akki Akki no Mi resembles a purple-colored plum with deep, blood-red swirls. Strengths The main strengths of the Akki Akki no Mi comes from the demonic form it grants its user, giving them natural weapons in the form of long, razor sharp claws that are sharp enough to rend through materials as durable as solid steel, as well as the inhuman strength of a demon, making them far more powerful than your average human. The wings enable limited flight, though not to the extent of the Tori Tori no Mi model Zoans, allowing the user to fly for about 30 to 45 minutes at a time before they'll tire and be forced to land. His skins roughness provides him to be immune to fire based techniques and allows him to withstand even molten conditions. In addition to transforming the users body and granting them inhuman strength, the Akki Akki no Mi also enables its user to summon forth dark-colored demonic flames in order to perform a variety of devastatingly powerful attacks. Weaknesses Like all Devil Fruits users, the user of the possesses a natural weakness around water, his strength being drained from his body whenever he is exposed to the sea. Though they enable limited flight, the wings of the demonic form granted by the devil fruit are also extremely fragile and vulnerable to being torn, ripped, or pierced by various attacks. Due to the 'evil' nature of the fruit the user is also vulnerable to light and holy based techniques, such as those granted by the Pika Pika no Mi Usage Attacks Unlike many Devil Fruit users, Rei does not name his attacks after his Devil Fruit and instead uses his own unique naming system using the word 'Mazoku' (meaning Demonic) to describe most of his Devil Fruit abilities. Most of these attacks make use of either his inhuman strength and sharp claws, or the demonic abilities he gains from the Akki Akki no Mi. *'Mazoku Tsume (Demonic Claw)' - Rushing forward, Rei shrouds his claws in a veil of dark-colored demonic flame before using them to slash violently at his opponent. *'Mazoku Herufaia (Demonic Hellfire) '- Lifting his arm into the air, Rei summons forth a column of dark-colored demonic flames from beneath his opponents feet, normally burning them to a crisp in the process. *'Mazoku Genshi (Demonic Vision) - '''Using his demonic abilities, Rei traps his enemy within a hellish illusion. While the illusion is not capable of dealing any physical damage, the mental shock caused by it is normally enough to either debilitate or even kill most opponents. *'Teigan (Tail Gun) - '''Lashing forward with his tail, Rei uses the arrow point tip to pierce his opponent's body in a matter similar to a Rokushiki user's Shigan ability. Trivia *The Akki Akki no Mi Devil Fruit, and this article were created via a tandem effort by both Subrosian and AzureFang. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Category:AzureFang